


The Glasses Thief

by OlympianJuniper, ShutUpPercy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fighting, Gen, hazel being ridiculously sassy, jercy wrestling basically, pipabeth breaking it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlympianJuniper/pseuds/OlympianJuniper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpPercy/pseuds/ShutUpPercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Jason are fighting, and Piper and Annabeth have to break it up.  Will's not happy.  Based off art by @indigonite0 (IG) / indigonite.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glasses Thief

Judging by Leo’s expression - judging by the fact that he’d bothered to _bring a box to stand on_ \- this fight was entirely up to him, and Annabeth couldn’t help but fantasise about strangling him as she leapt forward in an attempt to catch her boyfriend’s flailing fists.  Was this the third time this week?  Percy was easily provoked, and Jason was proud to a point where he couldn’t live with himself if he backed down from a fight.  Neither of them seemed embarrassed that their respective girlfriends were the ones that had to break up their scuffles.

“Come on, Grace! Is that the best you’ve got?!” Percy snarled as he reached for Jason’s throat.

Jason clawed at Percy’s eyes, cursing in Latin. He gripped Percy’s wrists and yanked him onto the cobblestone path. Leo’s lips curled into a smug grin as he watched the two try to mangle each other. Annabeth’s eyes darted over to the Latino elf-boy as she stormed over, and she figured from his sly grin that he enjoyed watching them fight. She certainly didn’t enjoy breaking them up.

“Oh, for the gods’ sakes, Jason!”

Annabeth glanced up and ducked a flying arm as she gestured for Piper to hurry up.  The daughter of Aphrodite looked completely exasperated, and Annabeth felt exactly the same.  “Right, break it up,” she yelled, charmspeak evident and useless.  “What’s it about this time?”

“He’s hidden my glasses and he won’t give them back,” Jason growled, dodging his girlfriend as Percy scrambled to his feet and grabbed for the blond’s head.

Face twisted with rage and adrenaline, Percy threw all his strength into the punch which hit Jason’s jaw with such force that Annabeth noticed blood pooling in his mouth. Jason yelped, and stumbled back slightly. With Jason’s own two hands, he grasped Percy’s head and brought his knee cap up to his nose, there was a blunt, loud crack. Jason released his grip on Percy’s head and stepped back as Percy trembled, crimson leaking from his nostrils and his nose deformed and twisted slightly to the side.  Annabeth flinched involuntarily, pushing forward and gripping Percy’s waist as Piper tried to haul Jason backwards.

She noted Will Solace’s appearance, and had to feel bad for the guy.  He was beating Annabeth at the one-more-time-and-I-swear-I’m-leaving-camp expression as he clutched his first-aid kit and patiently waited for the scene to become less dangerous.

“Jason, _stop_ ,” Piper insisted, and this time the charmspeak worked.  Panting, Jason allowed his arms to fall to his sides, and Annabeth dragged Percy a couple of feet away for good measure, furious. 

“Alright, alright,” Will huffed as he shoved the two apart. “Knock it off, you two.” He knelt down, and opened up the first aid kit. Will began to wrap their wounds in bandages, and though Annabeth wasn’t completely sure, she could swear she heard Will let out a string of curses in Greek.

Behind them, Hazel’s arms were crossed, and her gaze flicked to Leo as if she had the same suspicions as Annabeth.  Frank stood beside her, his guilty expression probably due to the fact that he could have broken the boys up with a lot less effort.  Annabeth couldn’t blame him for being terrified to do so.  Concerned, Piper brushed a finger across Jason’s split lip.  “I’m not breaking up another fight,” she said adamantly.  “You can kill each other for all I care.  Guys, you’re not _twelve_.”

Flinching, Jason swatted Piper’s hand away.  “I can’t see without my glasses,” he grumbled.

Crossing her arms, Annabeth let her glare settle on Leo, whose smirk faltered.  “I don’t think Percy’s to blame for that,” she said, voice steely.

“Told you!” Percy said triumphantly, broken nose and all, before blinking.  “Wait, who _did_ take his glasses?”

Annabeth gestured to Hazel storming over to Leo, who was seemingly trying his hardest not to bust out cackling.

“Now listen here, flame boy. I know you took Jason’s glasses, I can see that smug grin on your face there. I ain’t gonna slap you upside the head or nothin’ like that, but if you don’t give him back his glasses, then I’m gon’ have to slit your damn throat. You hear me? I do _not_ like when my friends are fightin’ and you’re the cause for this, elf boy,” Hazel hissed, jabbing her finger into Leo’s chest.

Leo swallowed, all the laughter falling from his face as he slowly reached into his toolbelt and pulled out the Imperial Gold frames with the same precision of one holding a grenade.  “It was only a joke,” he said meekly.

Snatching the glasses and passing them to Jason without diverting her glare, Hazel shook her head.  “And it’s not one you’ll be playing again,” she said firmly.

“Valdez is the one who took my glasses, huh?” Jason growled, gritting his teeth.  

He would have charged at Leo if Piper wasn’t there to yank him back. “Jason Grace! Cut it out, we’ll deal with him later.”

“Thanks, Beauty Queen,” Leo said.

Piper glared.  “It wasn’t for your benefit.   _Stop provoking them_ , Leo.  It’s not funny.  It’s just a pain.” 

Annabeth turned her attention to Percy, who had already been giving her his ‘puppy-eyes’.  It wasn’t fair - he looked like a baby seal, which was cute while they were kissing and extremely inconvenient in every other situation.  She groaned loudly, folding her arms over her chest. 

“Nope, not going to work with me,” she said, keeping her voice monotonous.

Percy widened his eyes more, his lower lip quivering. “Please forgive me, I promise I won’t fight again.”

Annabeth let out a loud snort, rolling her eyes. “Perseus, you’re literally always ready to fight anyone. You even told me you were going to ‘fight the sky’ once.”

Percy kept staring.

Frank was laughing.

Huffing, Annabeth turned away, grudgingly accepting that she wouldn’t have any control over herself as long as she could see his expression.  “Apologise to Jason,” she said, resigned.  “And Jason, apologise to Percy.  Leo can apologise to everyone who got involved, _and_ pay for ice cream.”

Miffed, Frank raised a hand.  “Not sure if it’ll affect any plans, but I’m as lactose-intolerant as I was yesterday.”

“You can have another apple,” Percy joked, before glancing to Jason.  “Sorry, bro.  I shouldn’t have got worked up.”

“It’s fine,” Jason mumbled, adjusting his glasses and avoiding Piper’s unrelenting glare.  “Sorry about your nose.”

“My nose has caused worse." 

At that, any tension in the air disappeared as the group cracked up.  Even Will managed a smile, and Leo looked slightly less terrified than before.

“As for Leo, though. I won’t be sorry for this.” Piper spun on her heel, and faced Leo. 

“What do you - ” Leo was cut off as Piper's fist made contact with his jaw. The impact of the punch let out a thunderous crack, and Leo fell back, his hands clamped over his jaw in pain. Annabeth could see crimson blood trickling down his forearms.

“Nice one, McLean,” Annabeth snickered.

Will flashed a look that said: _I know he deserved it, but I’m sick of dressing people’s wounds for today_. He pulled out his first aid kit and began to work on Leo’s wound. Piper grabbed some of the ace bandages and wrapped them around her bloody hand, flinching occasionally.

Wincing at the violence, Frank unconsciously stepped in front of Hazel.  “Uh, back to the ice cream?”

Annabeth couldn’t help but laugh.  “Of course.  Leo, you’d better have your money ready.”

“Just know I won’t be framing anyone else for glasses theft in the near future,” Leo said bitterly, cradling his chin.  Piper patted him on the shoulder, and Annabeth made a mental note to keep a closer eye on the son of Hephaestus from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> This was absolutely hilarious to write, and both of our first collabed work - it caused a lot of arguing over UK vs US spelling. Thank you so much for reading, and be sure to check out the art it was based on!


End file.
